An Interesting turn of events
by LadyPegasus
Summary: *a Mary-Sue depending on how you look at it* A permenatly sugar-high girl, the Yu-gi-oh cast, and an angry Seto. My isn't this going to be fun.


Hi! This is the fabulous writer Lady/Yami Pegasus! *Kazoo trumpets play* I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Yami and Yugi are making out in a couch  
  
YP: What the hell! Guys! Stop trying to eat each other and get ready for the story!  
  
Yami: Awww, do we have to?  
  
LP: YES! And don't worry; there is a really gay scene where you two cuddle.  
  
Yami and Yugi: REALLY! COOL!  
  
Hiei and Kurama are making out on the shag carpet  
  
YP: OH, WE JUST HAD TO CHOOSE GAY PEOPLE DIDN'T WE!!!  
  
Artemis: Yes you did.  
  
Luna: Come on guys! Get of this story and come to my Shadow stories from Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
LP: Luna! Do I have to break out the Shadow and Sonic kissing pictures!  
  
Luna hisses and curls into a little ball.  
  
Luna: No! Anything but that!  
  
LP: Then shut-up!  
  
Meanwhile, various slash couples start to make out again.  
  
YP: Ungh! Let's just get on with it!  
  
LP: WAIT! We still have to do the disclaimer.  
  
YP: Oh yeah Aibou. Hey, Kaiba! Get over here!  
  
Seto: Humph. What do you want?  
  
LP: Do the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOO!!! Anything but that!  
  
Yami Pegasus grabs Mokuba from behind Seto  
  
YP: HA! Maybe this will make you!  
  
Seto: Fine. Lady Pegasus does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only Alica.  
  
LP: Ok-dokey. Here's the story! ^____________^  
  
Warning: A LOT of characters in this story are. YES YOU GUESSED IT! SLASH! So if you don't like it then don't read it. *sticks tongue out* for the couples we have.  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Yami/Yugi  
  
Tristan/Joey  
  
Tea/Death  
  
YP: Oh and people, depending on your opinion this is a Mary-Sue. And don't forget the Tea Bashing! ^_^  
  
Anime Menagerie  
  
Alica Turumeshi was just a normal Mary-sue like girl living in Japan. All her friends lived very far away and she didn't have many. All she had was her Anime junk and videos. She turned on the T.V. to watch DragonBallZ. Alica's favorite character was Gohan. He was the coolest, the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, ect. But the scene changed to Majin Buu so Alica sighed and turned off the T.V.  
  
Then, she got an idea. Going into a closet she got out some clothes. Alica had on white baggy pants tucked into white leather boots. She had on a French ruffled belly shirt attached at the front by a white crystal brooch. The sleeves reached to her palms and ruffles took over and all you could see of her hand was the tips of her long, developed fingers. Alica's long blond-highlighted brown hair was pinned up and long tendrils of hair dropped majestically down one shoulder. Attached to her white leather belt was a cardholder that held her duel monster cards. On her forehead was a corset of silver with a single crystal gem in the middle of it. Alica also had a white choker on with another crystal gem on it. (Sorta like Pegasus) Alica spinned in her mirror and laughed richly. "Now if I were an anime character this is what I'd wear." She glanced at the clock, it read 9:30. It was time for bed but Alica was so tired she just jumped into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Who is she Yami?" A calming voice asked. "I don't know." Said a stern, serious voice. "Ungh? Where am I?" Alica said and opened her eyes. In front of her was. Yugi? And Yami, not to mention Joey, Tristan, and Tea. "You're at my house." Yugi said in his adorable voice. "Where are you from?" Yami asked. "Ummm, I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Joey seemed to think and then said, "Tokyo, Tokyo, never heard of it." Alica just stood there puzzled. "Well then, I don't know where I'm from."  
  
A couple hours later everybody was sitting at the dining room table. All was silent. Yami was sitting at the head thinking. Yugi got up and slowly moved his hand towards Yami's face. Yami caught it right before it touched his face and while smiling pulled Yugi onto his lap. Giggling Yugi cuddled up against Yami and Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. Alica just thought to herself, 'Awww!' Joey and Tristan politely looked away and gagged. Tea started to get up screaming something about how Yami was hers. Alica looked at Tea with pure hatred and then punched her. Surprisingly, everyone nodded in approval. Alica smiled and said, "Awww!" Yami gave everybody the "Death Glare" and the boys wisely shut-up.  
  
"Well, I don't know where you're from but you're welcome to stay with us." Yami said. Joey got an odd face and asked, "Since when did you decide who stayed here? That's Yugi's job." Yami gave Joey a look that meant he was going to pay. "If you hadn't noticed, Yugi is a little indisposed right now." Yami was right, of course. Yugi had fallen asleep on Yami's lap, he looked so innocent and angelic. Yami looked down with complete devotion to his beloved.  
  
Nervously Alica tried to get them talking. "Hey Joey, what about a duel!?" Joey looked excited and said, "Sure!" Yami nodded. "The arena is in the back." Joey and Tristan raced toward the back. More calmly Yami picked up Yugi and carried him into the back. Tea, on the other hand, got up again and started screaming. Alica smiled and kicked Tea in the shin. She smiled enthusiastically and skipped after the others.  
  
Alica was on the blue side and Joey was on the red. "Ready! Let's duel!" Alica and Joey said enthusiastically. Joey drew his cards and got a gloating look on his face. Alica knew what he had drawn, the Baby Dragon and the Time Wizard, or the Red-eyes Black Dragon. "I play the Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Joey yelled. Of course, Alica was prepared with, "I play the Lady Dark Magician in attack mode!" Appearing from the holographic grid was the Lady Dark Magician. (Yes! I know it doesn't exist but it's my story and I'll do whatever the Hell I want. Thankies! ^_^) Joey stuttered and finally said, "How did you get THAT card?" He asked my. "Hey, enough! Let's start the duel already. Lady Dark Magician! Attack the Red-eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
The duel monster then exploded into a million holographic pieces. Alica looked at her cards and saw she had Punished Eagle, Flame Cerebrus, The Dark Magician, the magic card Heavy Storm, and Armored Lizard. "OK! First I place 2 magic cards on the field then I summon Flame Swordsman in Attack Mode!" Joey yelled. Alica looked nervously to the magic cards just played. Then drew another card. It was the Deepsea Shark. Alica picked out the magic card Heavy Storm and placed it face down on the field. Then, "I play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" Alica yelled. Out of the field came none other than the Dark Magician. "And since I have the Lady Dark Magician on the field already, the Dark Magician and the Lady Dark Magician get 800 more attack and defense points!"  
  
Dark Magician 3200/2900 Lady Dark Magician 3200/2800  
  
"And now I activate my magic card Heavy storm to wipe away your magic cards!" Alica yelled. Joey groaned. "I play a card in defense mode and end my turn." Joey said sullenly. "Fine. I think I'll play the Twin Children Dark Magicians. Out of the hologram came what looked like mini Dark Magicians. "And with that Dark Magician and Lady Dark Magician get another 800 attack and defense points and my Child Dark Magicians get 1200 attack and defense points.  
  
Dark Magician 4000/3700 Lady Dark Magician 4000/3600 TCDM 3500/3400 (Twin Children Dark Magicians)  
  
"Now my Magicians, attack the face-down card." The card was an Armored Lizard and was destroyed. "Give up?" Alica asked. "NEVER! Joey yelled. Alica shrugged her shoulders. "Well then, I'm just going to use this card, Fairy Meteor Crush. It aims all attacks made to your monsters directly to your life points! NOW! DARK MAGICIANS ATTACK!" The attacks hit and Joey's life points were down to zero. "I-I lost. Sorry Yug." He said.  
  
"It's ok Joey; I was trained by the best." Yami clapped in congratulations. "Very good, who trained you?" Alica swallowed nervously. Yami patiently waited for an answer. Yugi then sleepily said, "If she doesn't want to tell you, *yawn* then she doesn't want to tell you." Yugi then wrapped Yami's arms around him and fell back asleep. Alica regarded the little human curiously. "He's very tired isn't he?" She asked. Yami looked down and him lovingly and said, "He's had a very long day." Yami then glared at Joey and Tristan.  
  
"HEY! What are you glaring at us for!?" Joey and Tristan shouted. Yami countered with more yelling. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU TWO KEEPING HIM UP ALL NIGHT WITH YOUR INSANE SCREAMING (O_O I wonder what they were doing? Tristan: *whispers something in her ear* LP: ^_^ Ohhhhh, you naughty, naughty boys! Joey and Tristan blush*) HE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SOME SLEEP!" Yami yelled furiously. Yugi mumbled and tried to get comfortable during all the screaming between Joey, Tristan, and Yami. "Guys, you're waking him up. If you're going to yell like that Yami give Yugi to me." Yami turned his glare on Alica but she countered it with her practiced Heero Yuey Death Glare. Yami gulped and looked away. Then a loud shout was heard from the front desk. "Where the Hell are you Yugi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
YP: Finally! *stretches* Done!  
  
Artemis: Yeah, sure.  
  
Luna is still curled in a little ball chanting, "Can't sleep Lady Pegasus will eat me."  
  
Yugi: Hehehe, cuddling is nice. Hehehehe.  
  
Artemis hits Yugi over the head with her reinforced steel frying pan. "Shut- up."  
  
Yami: Hey! Don't pick on him you B$%ch!!!  
  
Artemis: Oh yeah I outa.  
  
LP: Artemis! Stop picking on the cute couple.  
  
Artemis: Starts to mumble incoherent babble  
  
Seto: When am I going to get in?  
  
YP: Later. Anyway, KURAMA! ENOUGH!  
  
Kurama: *growing plants all over the place* What?  
  
Hiei: Kurama, come on. It's late and time to go to bed. *winks*  
  
Kurama: WHOOOO! *throws down water can and runs to the room*  
  
Artemis: *cough* QUEERS *cough*  
  
LP: Here's coming from a girl that was the first to say 'Awww' when Yugi crawled into Yami's lap.  
  
Artemis: *Turns around and whistles*  
  
Angel: Hey what's up?  
  
YP: Since when did you get here?  
  
Angel: I just arrived. What's going on?  
  
Giggling is heard from Hiei and Kurama's room  
  
YP: Ummm, maybe you should leave. I'm afraid Kurama and Hiei are gay in this story.  
  
Angel: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alica: *sighs* Gohan. *sighs* He's so cute. *Sigh*  
  
YP: No Way!!! Sorry but you date someone else.  
  
Alica: Darn.  
  
LP: Anyway, next chapter Seto finds out Yugi is gay and Alica meets the Z- Fighters. What will happen? Will Videl have to beat away Alica from Gohan with a stick? Will Alica prove to have talent in Z-fighting? Will Luna recover mentally? Will Lady Pegasus finally get more sleep then she has in the last two days (only 4 hours)? Tune in next time!!!  
  
The scene fades away with Artemis chasing Yugi and Yami with her frying pan, giggling is heard from Kurama's bedroom, Seto is throwing a fit, Luna is struggling with the mental picture of Sonic and Shadow kissing, and Angel is STILL screaming. 


End file.
